guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trampling Ox
wow, best nonelite knockdown ever, 8s recharge, although conditions are easy removeable i think it will be nerved... mantis touch? Hidden Caltrops? when moving first hit triggers caltrops second knocks! FlourishDeadly ParadoxTrampling OxJungle Strike lead+mantis touch or a mantis lead, etc seems quite interesting to me, as do a few other variations on the flourish-dp-trampling theme. I've been hoping the flourish-dp combo would be able to tap its potential for a while. Phool 21:48, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Whats with the flourish. Use Moebius Strike, horns of the ox plus this lol. --Lann 17:01, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Someone on the "official" (my ass) wiki gave a nice suggestion for this skill: Grenth's Grasp->Golden Phoenix->Trampling. Also, I remember somewhere else someone using a hex->black mantis->jungle->trampling->falling spider->twisting --Gimmethegepgun 17:21, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Yep that's me.use the added skill that gives you energy when hitting knocked down foes to power twisting fang. with whirling charge, you got an IAS, snare, deep wound, good damage, run stance. I really wanna test that. You asked for a shadow step if i remember right, take dark prison or death charge, which just got buffed. Now I need some healing/condition removal Jaimes Laig Romarto 11:47, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :see my userpage, i'm working on it Jaimes Laig Romarto 12:18, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Maybe this :D --24.16.163.73 19:45, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :All-offense build FTL --Gimmethegepgun 20:04, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :: --Lann 11:25, 18 August 2007 (CDT) My Alliance Battle skill bar for my sin except trampling ox is replaced by horns of the ox and Pious Haste replaced with Dash. If I face too many blocking luxons, I use expose defense or Shadow walk to kill them as usual or to redeploy to choose another target. I've used most of these skills ever since Factions came out, they've proven to be very efficient in PvP. Flechette 02:42, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Meh. LavaEdge324++ 22:01, 24 August 2007 (CDT) This is what ive been using, works great, before the test weekend i had twisting instead of trampling, and had deaths charge for impale. Both versions do well, but this one has kd, so it = better. With jungle's 1/2 activation, you dont even notice having to use a lead attack.--Idiot 18:57, 26 August 2007 (CDT) I chose a more practical approach. You can inflict Cripple AND Weakness. Just remember to use YAA at the last second possible so Signet of Deadly Corruption does 125 damage. In a way this can be as effective as the SP sin but with better recharge and with more conditions. But without Expose Defenses, this build is prone to blocking skills. RoxanneButterfly 21:04, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Crippling Anthem Team build maybe? A para with that, 2 Sins, current SP Build, but have guaranteed KD with this, so they have FS for 5e instead of 10... Maybe? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 22:06, 22 August 2007 (CDT) GG This skill can cause it's own cripple, if you hit with an offhand, and THEN use Grenth's Grasp. The Cripple is applied first, do the KD happens. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 09:10, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :as its a dual attack, the first attack causes cripple, the second knock downs. Jaimes Laig Romarto 12:32, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::why wait to use this to use grenth's, your cripple gets applied Per attack, not next attack. So, if you use it before your chain, you cripple em with your lead ->offhand ->and trampling, that way they cant kite from you. It's much easier and more convenient to just plop grenth's on before you even start attacking, rather than interupting your combo for it.--Idiot 18:43, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::The main implication of frvwfr's infromation is that even if the cripple gets removed, Trampling will KD with Grenth's Grasp. Frvwfr is right about GG applying the cripple before any effects of the attack skill occur. That's why a screaming shot under apply poison and GG applies crippled, covered by bleeding, covered by poison. --Edru viransu 19:34, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Dual attack Used this earlier in AB and it only appeared to be striking once. Might just be me being unobservant though. Lord of all tyria 06:29, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :I think it is probably you being unobservant :p —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 06:30, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::Lol, I'll run it on EotN later and see anyways. Lord of all tyria 06:43, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :::just me being unobservant, animation sucks though. Lord of all tyria 07:20, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::::So does the animation for savannah heat, damage is good though. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 4.235.184.85 ( ) }. :::::Looks to me very much like the Falling Spider animation. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.50.202.178 ( ) }. ::::::That's because it IS the Falling Spider animation. Which is very lame, especially considering it doesn't even show you the second hit --Gimmethegepgun 04:40, 10 February 2008 (UTC)